From Bad to worse
by readingisdabest
Summary: Max and the gang are spotted, but by who. chloe and the rest see something they never imagine possible, but are the flock and chloe, simon, tori, and derek running from the same people, you can only find out here.i own nothing but the plot, and some oc's
1. oh shoot

**After Fang, but kinda in angel, fang has his gang but there is no doomsday group, DDG kinda irritates me**

**So first story, hope you like, so here is chapter one**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Chloe POV

Me, Derek, Simon, and Tori were walking back to the hotel were my aunt, there dad were staying, maybe I should tell Tori that her and Simon are related, but then again that would make things really weird, like just really, really weird, I really hate situations like this, I'm in a dilemma,what would Simon say if he knew, that a girl that really liked him, -well attests used to- was actually his sister, I know that if it happened to me I'd be at least kinda freaked out, oh dilemma, oh how I hate thou. When we were at least almost halfway to the hotel, five kids and a dog landed two feet away from us, but the thing was... They all had wings. I gasped

Max POV

"Max! Can we land now, I'm hungry and tired!' Gazzy yelled, oh great halfway back to Arizona, after the flock wanted to go to good 'ol California, but no flyboys and erasers couldn't leave us alone, nope, so we had to come back home, and now Gazzy is already whining, great, but why not I pretty sure the rest of the flock were tired too, I turned my head to see the rest of the flock almost practically flying in their sleep, if that was even possible, good thing a had the Magic card of Money with me, ok it's not magic at all,but who in their right mind would think the card is magic? Yeah so you get the point. "Guys get ready, we're about to land!" I yelled, just like that everybody was wide awake, and ready to go, then they all started cheering, even Total. I spotted a clearing, it was at least almost halfway from a hotel, a little farther, as far as I could tell it was good enough, " Ok guys, follow me." we all landed, but then I heard gasps and turned around, only to find four teenagers staring at us wide eyed, oh shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm AWSOME I know, at least one review for the next chapter. This is my second story, although I haven't finished the first story, it's called helping, it's as easy as getting in danger. And yeah I know the chapter was short.<strong>

**Pease out, Readingisdabest**


	2. new findings

**From bad to worse chap2**

**Do here is the next chapter hope you like**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV<p>

Oh my god, these people had frikin wings, wings of all things, that's what they had! "Who are you." Derek growled, then the tall, and probably oldest too, turned around and and said "who wants to know?", Derek looked pretty irritated, and you know what happens when a werewolf gets irritated, and the outcome is not really good, " The person who just saw people and a dog just drop out of the sky from out of nowhere... With wings." the girl seemed taken aback for a second but then introduced herself, her name was Max, the little blond girl was Angel, the little blond boy was Gazzy, the tall model looking guy- who was staring max down- was Dylan, the tall strawberry blond boy was Iggy, the dark skinned girl was Nudge, and the dog was named Total, weird names... Very weird names, "well are you going to introduce yourselves" Max asked, then Derek rudely said no, I stepped up( like a person should ) and introduced myself, " I'm Chloe, that's Derek, that's Simon, and that's Tori" Derek turned and glared at me, but that really didn't do anything, then the girl Angel ( ironically she looked like an angel) said the weirdest thing, well it wasn't really weird but in away then again it was, " Max Derek is a werewolf, Chloe is a necromancer, Tori is a witch and Simon is a sorcerer.", then Max went wide eyed "Angel I don't think that's possible.. But then again it could be possible, but I'm gonna choose it not being possible" , " how do you know that!" Derek yelled, then Max said " well for one you technically just told us, and two" max sighed, " Angel can read minds" oh no, this can't be good, wait a second, who's standing next to Max, oh my god it's a ghost! Ok I'm gonna say it again, oh no, this is NOT good.

Max POV

oh no this can't be good, I just told them our names, and that Angel had powers, my day keeps getting better and better, ha more like from bad to worse, they know about our wings, they know our names, AND they know about Angels powers, what am I gonna do, what the heck am I gonna do, here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna turn around and leave, take the flock and go to that hotel, "ok everybody, let's go... Now" I said, everybody turned towards me and I didn't start walking away until everyone was ahead of me, but something drew my eye to my right, and there he was Ari was right in front of me "Ari?" I whispered, then Angel said " Max what do you mean Ari, Ari's dead... Remember, back in Germany... When we were trapped?" oh shoot, now I'm seeing ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>So thus was a good chapter, is this a new power, or is max a necromancer too, so I will be able to update chapters Friday through Saturday, and possibly on Sunday's, so one review at least per chapter and I will update.<strong>

**Thank you to my first reviewer, fly-on-FAX your awesome**

**P.S. its hard making the chapters**

**Peace out, Readingisdabest**

Sent from my iPod


	3. oh alright

So hope y'all liked the last chapter,  
>Again the chapters re so hard to make, even if you do know we're it's going, so.. Here... We... Go!<p>

Max POV

"Wait you see him?" Chloe asked/shrieked,  
>"yeah" I whispered, I'm so freaked out, oh my god, Ari is right here in front of me, and he didn't even look like an eraser, he still looked thirty, but not in an eraser kind of way, oh my god! I swear I'm about to faint, and I've never fainted before, and when I say never, I mean NEVER! "Max, calm down." Angel said, then Dylan came over and put a hand on my shoulder, I drugged it off for multiple reasons, one I totally need my space right now, two I really don't know why he did it, three I'm tired, and four, I don't like him.<br>"or do you Max?" oh not the voice again, I hate this thing so much  
>"No! I don't like him!" I thought back, but this time harshly, but then I felt my cheeks heat and turned to angel, she was smiling, I think she was reading my mind, wait no, I don't THINK, but I KNOW, "Max! Again, I'm hungry and tired, can we go to the hotel now, Gazzy whined removing me from my thoughts, "Sorry what?" I said, "Can we go to the hotel now, I'm hungry and tired, just then Ari dissipated, but I didn't make it look like I noticed, " sure thing Gaz, let's go, I'm beat s a pulp" everyone cheered, as we were walking away Chloe yelled "Wait, you can come stay in our room" I know I shouldn't do it but everyone gave me bambie eyes, and we all know what happens when the bambie eyes come out, so I agreed to go, and that's we're I met Chloe's aunt Lauren, and Derek and Simons Dad, his name was Kit.<p>

-

So that's a wrap for now, and yes I know the chapters are short, and here are the reasons, 1) again, the chapters are hard to make, 2) you gotta keep people wanting more, da :P and 3) I just like doing that. Oh and I need some ideas, if you want you can send me your own chapter of my story, and I might put it in there.

Peace out Readingisdabest 


	4. what the heck

What the heck  
>(chapter 4 of FBTW)<p>

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got no reviews, I'm a little disappointed, so I decided to just go on and post this next chapter, still very disappointed thought.

Chloe POV

So all I have to do is figure out how I'll tell aunt Lauren and kit about these kids, should I just walk up to them and say "Hey! How ya doing, well I'd like to tell you that we found some random kids on the street, and one turns out to be a necromancer like me, oh and wait they all have a set of wings!" ha, no, no, no, I don't think so. How about I go and introduce them first? Yeah that's a good start, that's exactly what I'll do, oh wait no max would be the one who would introduce themselves, and then I'll ask if they could stay with us...after that I'll tell kit that max is a necromancer. See there's the perfect plan, I knew I could do it, go Chloe, go Chloe, It's your birthday, wait no I'm not going to celebrate, at least not until after kit agrees, so, here we go. I walked into the hotel room to see kit and aunt Lauren, ok got over the plan again so I'm just gonna go and say it "Hey Kit, can these kids stay with us for a while?" I asked  
>"What?"<br>"Can these kids stay with us for a while...please?"I asked  
>"and Who and Were are these kids?"he asked<br>"Well...those kids are right outside, and one of them is a necromancer...like me." Kit's eyes widened and he let max and her flock in, Max introduced everyone, and then Kit asked were they we're from, at that they all stiffened.

Max POV

So I introduced everyone, and everything was going fine, that is, until the guy named Kit asked us were we were from, instantly we all stiffened, should I tell him about the wings? Well Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori already know about the wings, and it's the wing thing is bound to be known about anyway, so what the heck, I'm gonna tell them anyway, because in order for him to know where we are from, he's gonna need to know about the wings anyway. "Well...we were born and raised for most of our life in a lab in death valley called the school, or in other words, Itex, there we were put through horrible test for our agility, stamina, strength, and etc." I sighed and continued "We escaped from the school, and we've been hunted down by erasers, and when i say eraser, I'm not talking about those pink, and harmless school supplies, I'm talking blood thirsty frikin killing machines that are lupine Hybrids, that don't stop till the jobs done, butI found my mom, and ironically she's a veterinarian" "wait what do you mean ironically? and lupine Hybrids?" Kit asked. And I guess here is the part where I show the wings "Oh, Max can I show him, Please" Angel asked, I thought about it for a moment, and then decided she could "Sure go on ahead" and with that her wings snapped out, and Kit and Chloe's aunt stared at angel wide eyed "Do you all have wings?" Chloe's aunt asked, I nodded, but then I smelled smoke, and you know what smoke means "GAZZY! IGGY!" I yelled "Max! We don't know what happened we were just talking about explosions and then the curtains got set on fire" Oh my god! I swear these kids are pyromaniacs, gosh, and to make matters worse, and might I add worser than they just were, Angel and Nudge shot bolts from there hands, then smoke was everywhere, I thought of water, we're the H-E double hokey sticks is water, just then, as if on que, everything that could produce water burst, and you know what they burst with? WATER! What the H-E double hokey sticks is going freaking on! I just want everyone to stop, just slow down and stop, and you know what happened, I don't have to give any clues cuz I bet you already know what happened, so while everything stopped, I got the kids and sat them down on the bed do I could stop all of this chaos, and lucky for me Dylan has been on the bed for a while now, then I made time start again, then Derek asked "what the heck just happened?" and let me tell you, for once, I have no idea

Derek POV

OK, these kids smell different, and not just because of the bird DNA, but I mean supernatural different, but max, she was more than an avian American, and she smelt supernatural, but she smelt different from the others, like she has more to her, like she's combined with something.

Kit's POV

Oh no, these are the kids, the kids that the Edison group have been after for so long, and Max, she's a very powerful supernatural, although she doesn't know it, plus that school she was talking about works for the Edison group, oh no, wait, she's project M.C.S (Multiple combining of supernaturals) experiment #25346, I just pray the Edison group doesn't find her, for if they do, the world will be in chaos.

-  
>Ha cliffie cliffe you got a cliffe, so here's a hint for something in the story, if you guess what three supernaturals all of them are (you don't have to do Dylan, Nudge, or Angel) and I mean the flock, then I'll write the next chapter, oh and at least one review, put your paws up, because this was the longest chapter i have written for this story so far, oh and SPOILER ALERT! Angel and Nudge are witches, and Dylan is a sorcerer<p>

Peaceout Readingisdabest 


	5. Chapter 5

From bad to worse

So for this story the next chapter will be fan made, so the dead line for it is in 2 weeks from now so yah


End file.
